Kylo's Christmas Gift
by Eden Kingsley
Summary: A short Christmas story for all the ReyLo shippers out there. The Force Awakens alternate. No spoilers for The Last Jedi. Let me know what you think. Will only be a few short chapters. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: Kylo captured Rey in order to extract the map to locate Luke Skywalker. But an unexpected reaction he has to her makes him want to protect her instead of hurt her. Refusing to let her go until she gives him the information he needs, he has kept her prisoner at their base for three months. During that time, their relationship has evolved into a snarky friendship of sorts.**

"Hey. How are you today?"

Rey rolled her eyes at the man in front of her who just entered her room. Just like every day, he was dressed in all black, but at least he didn't bother wearing his helmet around her anymore. They'd come a long way since that very first interrogation, and fear was no longer one of the emotions Rey felt in his presence.

"Why do you ask me that every day? You already know my answer."

The corner of Kylo's mouth turned up in a tiny grin. "I don't know. Maybe I have hope that someday you'll give me a new one."

Rey let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't hold your breath."

"I won't, but you have to answer the question."

"Fine." Rey shrugged. "I'm as good as can be expected considering I'm still your prisoner."

Kylo lowered his head, trying to hide the smile spreading across his lips. "You're impossible. What more can I do to make you happy? First, you wanted out of the chains, and I complied. Then you demanded better food. Without a second thought, I stopped the prisoner rations, and you eat like one of us now. Then you wanted a better room." Kylo turned in a circle, hands out by his sides as he gestured towards every luxury he'd supplied her with. "You have the best room on the whole base." He took several large steps as he crossed the room and swiftly pulled the drapes away from the window, letting the sunlight shine through the thick glass. "No one else has a view like this."

"It doesn't matter where you put me, or what you feed me. A cage is still a cage." Rey's eyes narrowed as she tried to make her point.

Kylo nodded in understanding. "I guess I just thought maybe you saw things differently now. I told you way back on day one that you are my guest."

Rey huffed. "What a joke. Do you interrogate all your guests on a daily basis?"

Kylo's expression dropped to one of defeat. "Oh come on. I'd hardly call my visits an interrogation. We talk, we play chess," Kylo pointed at her suddenly. "You even laugh at my jokes sometimes.

Rey couldn't keep her tone angry for long. She never could with him. Her abduction had become the most unconventional kidnapping in the history of their galaxy. "Not because they're funny. I just don't want to discourage you. Someday you might say something that actually is funny."

Her captor rolled his eyes as he took a seat at the table that held their most recent chess match. "You're lying. I'm fucking hysterical, and you know it."

Rey had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent a smile from betraying her. As soon as the threat of her giggles passed, she walked over and joined him at the tab. "Are we going to play?"

"No!" Kylo's tone suddenly changed. "I'm not in the mood for chess."

"Okay. What are you in the mood for?"

"Change. I want things to change." Kylo looked up and locked his eyes with hers. "You've been here for three months now. I've done everything in my power to show you I am not the monster you think I am. And yet, you still refuse to help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes! Help me. I need that damned map to find Skywalker."

"And I told you, I'm not giving it to you. Do you really think that I will change my mind just because you're nice to me now? I won't betray the resistance like that."

Kylo suddenly slammed his fist against the table, sending the chess pieces flying across the room. Rey jumped at his sudden outburst. He hadn't done something like that in a long time. Had she pushed him too far? Was he ready to end playing Mr. Nice Guy and invade her mind, taking what he wanted by force, regardless of what it did to her?

"Rey, listen to me. Snoke found out you're here. I don't want to hurt you, but he won't hesitate to torture you to get the information he wants. His ship will be here in two days. I can't protect you from him." Kylo stood and circled the small table, stopping right behind Rey's chair, before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "If you were smart, you'd just give me what I want now. We'll get it one way or another. It's just a matter of how much pain you can take before you break. Give me the map now and save yourself from that."

Rey could feel Kylo's hot breath against her neck and goosebumps erupted down her arms. She wanted so badly to give him what he wanted. She wasn't stupid. She knew he would suffer for failing to retrieve the data himself. Snoke would punish him just as he would torture her. In the end, they would most likely both end up half dead if not worse. And for what? Snoke would get the map she'd been keeping safe all this time anyway. Was resisting worth it? Was risking her life? Was risking his?

Rey shook her head gently, pulling herself away from the unpleasant train of thought. Her eyes focused on the scattered chess pieces at Kylo's feet before she looked up into his eyes. "I…I…"

Kylo put a single finger to her lips, silencing her immediately with the faintest touch as he suddenly changed the subject. "How are you with your ancient history?"

Rey's head jerked back as his question caught her by surprise. "Ah, not as good as I should be. Why?"

"Are you familiar with the planet Earth?"

"A little. I know it was one of the many planets our ancient ancestors helped to colonize. What does this have to do with anything?"

Kylo smiled as he rose back up to his full height. "They celebrate a holiday there. They call it Christmas. In a few hours, it will be Christmas on Earth. The way they celebrate it is by giving each other gifts. Things that show the other what they mean to them."

"So."

"So, I have a gift for you. I'll be back to give it to you when it's officially Christmas day in a few hours. Maybe, during that time, you can come up with something to give me in return. Do you think you can do that?"

"What could I possibly give you as a gift? You won't even let me leave this room. I can't exactly go shopping."

"What I want is not something that can be bought. You have everything you need, right here to come up with the perfect gift." Kylo placed his hand on Rey's shoulder. "You're going to love my gift to you. I hope my gift is equally as thoughtful."

At that, he turned away from her and left the room. Rey listened as the electronic deadbolt fell into place behind him, confirming she was once again locked in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was pacing in her room. Now and then she'd sit on her bed or the plush sofa Kylo had given her, but she'd always end up back on her feet pacing again. What could Kylo want her to give him? He'd asked her a hundred times for the map to find Luke Skywalker, and she'd refused every time. There was no way he was expecting some ancient Earth holiday to persuade her to change her mind. No, he wanted something else. This perfect gift she was to give him, it was something different, it had to be. She thought back to their conversation earlier. He'd said he wanted things to change. What did he mean by that?

Rey closed her eyes and imagined him leaning over her shoulder again, his breath tickling her neck from their close proximity. An unexpected flutter filled her stomach, and not for the first time. It was something that had been happening frequently over the last few months, and try as she might, she couldn't stop. She knew what it meant, and it scared her more than anything ever had before. She had feelings for Kylo. Was it possible that he felt the same way about her? He was never shy about being physically close to her. There had been many occasions where he had brought his body close enough to her that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. Then there was the way he looked at her. It would have been impossible to ignore those looks. The way his eyes darted to her lips at random times when they were having a conversation. But the most convincing piece of evidence was the way he treated her. Yes, he had a vicious temper, but he had never directed it at her, despite the shit she'd dished out to him. During her time here, she'd heard plenty of horror stories from the chambermaids about his mistreatment of them or his men, so she knew, without a doubt, what he was capable of.

The more she thought about it, the more convinced she became. Kylo felt for her, what she felt for him. Was this mysterious gift he requested some kind of declaration from her? Did he want to hear her say the words? He must know that she was as good as dead once Snoke arrived. He'd either kill her when she refused to give him the information he wanted or his means of extracting the map from her brain would do the job. Does Kylo want a confirmation from her before her death?

It seemed so simple. It was not something that could be bought. She had everything she needed in this very room and the time he gave her to think about it was sufficient for her to come up with this herself.

Rey, once again, sat down on the edge of her bed as her mind played with her emotions. What if she was wrong? Maybe it doesn't matter. Sure, she would be embarrassed if she admitted her feelings, just to find out he had none for her, but dying before she told him wasn't an option. She wanted him to know, even if it was the last few words she'd ever get past her lips. If she was right, telling him now might, at the very least, give her a day or two with him knowing the truth. A lot can happen in a day, and more than anything, Rey could only imagine kissing him, just once before Snoke ended her life.

Judging by the sun's position, it had been a few hours since Kylo had left her alone with her thoughts. He'd be coming back soon to collect his Christmas gift. All Rey had to do was decide how to deliver her confession.

* * *

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Kylo frowned into his cup of coffee as General Hux continued his verbal assault. "I don't know what is more pathetic, the idea itself or the thought that you think it might actually work."

"Just shut the hell up," Kylo replied. But Hux was right. It sounded much better before he'd said it out loud. Rey was never going to go along with this. What was he thinking?

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again, you've gone soft. This girl has made you putty in her hands. She may be your prisoner, but you sure as hell are not in charge."

Kylo felt his anger take over as his body seemed to react to the general's comment without his consent. He let out a loud growl as he used his long arms to push the entire contents of the table onto the floor, them immediately stood and turned the whole table on its side. "I told you to shut the hell up!"

Hux jumped up from his seat when the table was emptied, but not quick enough to avoid his coffee spilling in his lap, and he's instantly thankful the beverage wasn't still piping hot. He examined the wet spot on his pants and then turns his attention back to Kylo Ren. He shouldn't have spoken to him like that. Everyone knows about Ren's temper and most are smart enough to avoid him, even on good days. Unfortunately, Hux's job doesn't offer the luxury of steering clear of the maniac. "I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to anger you. I said it in jest."

Kylo's eyes were filled with rage as he stared back at Hux. "I'll prove you wrong, once and for all. You think you know better than me how to handle women?"

Hux grinds his teeth, wanting to blurt out what he's thinking. The consequences of his words will be severe, but someone needs to say what everyone on the base is thinking.

"You aren't dealing with a woman. You're dealing with a traitor, a rebel with vital information to the survival of The First Order. You've been treating her like some kind of fucking queen, thinking this will make her willingly help us when all along you should have just forced the information from her like Snoke is going to do. God! I should have informed him months ago what was going on."

Kylo's eyes widen as he charged forward, grabbing onto the collar of Hux's uniform jacket and slamming him into the nearby wall. "So, you're the one who told Snoke she was here?"

Ren's nostrils flare as his grip tightens around the commander's neck. As badly as he'd like to snap the man in half, he knew he couldn't, not yet. Hux played a vital part in the future of The First Order, and Snoke would have Kylo's head if anything happened to him. He closed his eyes and began counting in his head. Counting his breaths, as he was instructed to do by the physician he's been seeing. _Calm down_ , he tells himself again. _This asshole is not worth the aggravation._

"If you ever go over my head like that again, I'll rip every one of your limbs out of their sockets. And I don't have to lay a finger on you to do it either. Snoke knows I'm unpredictable. Next time I may not be able to control my temper." Kylo Ren tossed Hux's body against the wall, and it slowly sank to the floor as he gasped for air. He took a deep, shaky breath in, finally able to refill his lungs as his commanding officer stormed out of the mess hall.

He followed the corridor that would lead him to Rey's room. Time to see if his plan was as ridiculous as Hux had claimed. Kylo made a quick stop in his own chamber to grab a small silver box before continuing to his destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo entered Rey's room without waiting for her permission. As soon as the doors closed behind him, he threw himself on the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest, still fuming over the incident with General Hux.

Rey could tell, just by looking at him, that he was upset, so she crossed the room and stood in front of him. "You're pouting."

"I'm not pouting," he immediately spat back as he tossed the tiny silver box on the end table.

Rey let out a little laugh. "What would you call it?"

"I'm tired of working with a bunch of idiots."

"I have an easy fix for that."

Kylo's full attention was suddenly on her. "You do?"

Rey rolled her eyes at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She took a step closer and thumped him on the side of the head. "Yeah. Leave The First Order. Go back to your parents."

"Damned it! I was hoping you had a _good_ idea." Kylo turned away from her, not even entertaining her suggestion for a second.

Rey sat down beside him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "You're not like them. You like to pretend you are this big bad monster, but you're not."

"You don't know anything about me, Rey. What you see is what I let you see. It's a mask, shielding you from the horror that I really am."

"No." Rey shook her head. "The mask you wear is out there." She pointed toward the door. "You wear it for them, but in this room, you take it off."

Kylo looked confused. "Are we talking about my actual mask now?"

"No dummy." Rey giggled.

The sight of her smile filled him with joy and the anger he'd been holding on to immediately dissipated. "I don't even know who I am anymore. Out there, I'm Kylo Ren, feared leader of the Nights of Ren, and not someone you want to cross paths with. But… when I'm with you, I'm…"

"Ben." Rey finished his sentence for him, knowing he'd never admit it himself.

"No. Ben is gone." He tugged his chin out of her hand and looked toward the far wall.

Rey felt the frustration spread through her body. Was she ever going to get through to him? This was an argument they'd had countless times, and the result was always the same. Kylo would end up storming out before he took out his anger on her. Rey decided to change the subject before that happened. She pointed over to the silver foil box that Ren had so carelessly deposited on the end table. "Is that my Christmas present?"

Kylo looked back at her. The wall was unable to keep his attention for long. "It is."

"Well, can I open it?"

"Not yet. I need to tell you something first."

Rey swallowed hard. Was he going to admit he had feelings for her? It would certainly make it easier for her to follow through with her plan if he did. Rey bit her lip. "Okay, what is it?"

Kylo shifted his entire body, so he was facing her head on. They were both sitting on the two person sofa, so close their knees almost touched. "I guess, I just wanted to tell you that I'm giving this to you with no strings attached. No matter what you decide to give, or not give me. This is yours either way."

Rey couldn't hold back her smile as she reached for the box but Kylo slapped her hand away before she could retrieve it. "Not yet. You go first."

"Me?" Rey suddenly felt hot. Could she really do this? It would be so much easier if she knew what was in the box first. "You want me to give you your gift first?"

"I do."

Rey stood up and put some distance between them, afraid he'd be able to hear the pounding of her heart if she didn't move away. "What if I wasn't able to think of anything?"

Kylo tilted his head to the side, trying to determine if she was telling the truth. "Oh, come on. After everything we've been through? Everything we've talked about? I even let you win when we play chess."

"You let me?"

Kylo nodded enthusiastically. "Ah, yeah. Did you really think you could beat me? I know what move you're going to make before you even make it."

"You're lying."

Kylo only grinned at her as she paced anxiously in front of him. He could tell, she was nervous. Was his plan actually going to work? "You know what I want Rey. I can see it in your eyes. You want to give it to me, but you're afraid."

How was it that his abilities to read her still took her by surprise. He was right, about everything he'd said.

"You're right. I want to share it with you." Her cheeks suddenly reddened as Kylo smiled up at her victoriously. "God, I feel ridiculous. I can't remember ever being this nervous."

Kylo stood, walking to her side in two broad steps. He brought his hand up to the side of her head and pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "You don't have to be nervous, or afraid. I feel it too."

His words were all it took to give her the confidence she needed. She pulled in a deep breath, took a step closer to him, bringing them impossibly close, and without further hesitation pressed her lips against his.

Kylo froze in place, not returning her gesture, but not pulling away either. After several long moments of unreciprocated affection, she suddenly pulled away, confidence shaken. _Shit!_ That wasn't what he wanted, her brain screamed.

Kylo blinked hard several times, bringing his hand to his forehead as he stumbled backward. Rey had to reach out and grab his arm to steady him before he fell on his backside. "I'm sorry!" She could feel tears form in her eyes as she watched Kylo's reaction to her kiss.

He shook his head as if trying to clear a fog that had taken over his mind. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing! I just… I thought… I kissed you."

"No. I've been kissed before. It's not supposed to feel like that. You did something to me, something with the force."

"No, I didn't. It was just a…"

"I should have known you would never trust me. Hux was right. Anger thick in his voice, he turned away and left her alone in her room with a shattered heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey practically fell onto the sofa after Ben stormed out of her room. How had she misread their relationship so severely? She couldn't have imagined the connection between them. It was too strong for that, or at least that was what she used to think. Now, she wasn't sure of anything.

A constant stream of tears dripped down her face as Kylo's rejection played over in her head in a loop. She wasn't sure which part was worse. The fact that he didn't kiss her back or when he accused her of doing something sinister to him with the force. He must have thought she kissed him as a distraction. That would explain his instant anger.

Rey wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand as her gaze landed on the tiny silver box still sitting on the end table. Kylo had said it was hers, no strings attached. Did he mean it? Surely he would have taken it with him if he'd changed his mind.

Rey reached for the box and held it in front of her for a moment. Should she open it? Maybe if she knew what was inside, she'd better understand what it was Kylo was expecting her to give him.

She tugged at the ribbon until it fell free of the box and then slowly lifted the cover. Inside the box was a micro-drive and nothing more.

Rey stared at the tiny device, turning it over in her hand for a moment. She had a console she could plug it into, though she hadn't had a use for it until now. She should go plug it in and see what is on the drive. It only made sense. That was what Ben would have wanted. Why did that scare her so much? Perhaps because she had a feeling she already knew what his gift to her was.

With shaking hands, she plugged the piece into the correct port, and the screen immediately came to life. There were several files included. The first was a map of Starkiller base, and a very specific path had been mapped out leading to one of the landing docks. It wasn't an easy path either as at one point she had to travel through the air duct.

The next file was a full set of clearance codes for every door and checkpoint she would come across if she followed the path from the previous map. The final file was instructions and exit protocol for the use of a specific Tie fighter currently located at the dock that was her final destination. A flight plan had even been logged so no one would question where she was going.

There was no doubt about what all of this was. Kylo was giving her everything she needed to escape undetected. His gift to her was her freedom.

Rey pulled the drive out of the port and slipped it into her pants pocket. Finally, she could get as far away as possible from The First Order. Everything was set up, scheduled and logged for the same time as the next shift change. It was a small window where the hallways would be empty, and she could make it out to the air duct undetected.

Rey looked out the window at the view that no one else had. If Kylo was setting her free that meant he really did think she was going to give him the Skywalker map as his Christmas gift. After all, without her he had no other way of obtaining the information and she'd be long gone before Snoke showed up to force it out of her.

That's when all the pieces fell into place in her mind. Kylo had never asked for anything from her other than the map. It only made sense that he thought she would give him the map since there was nothing else she had that he wanted. Once he had the map, he'd have no further need for her, so her freedom was not a big loss and it was unlikely that they would go after her once her escape was made known. It was actually quite an ingenious plan with one exception. He said her gift was unconditional. The possibility that she wouldn't give him the map was just as likely if not more and he would have known that.

Rey thought about the whole plan. The timing of her exit meant she'd never be brought before Snoke. When he arrived and learned of Kylo's failure to retrieve the information and her timely escape, what would Snoke do to him?

Rey shuttered as she felt she already knew the answer to her question. With yet another failure on his hands, would Snoke punish him, or worse? Kylo had told Rey quite a while ago that Snoke could read his mind. He'd surely know that Kylo helped her escape.

The more Rey thought about it, the clearer the picture became. Ben knows her well. He would have known she would never give up the map to find Luke. And, he would have known the consequences he'd face when she escaped. He was sacrificing his life for her freedom.

* * *

Kylo Ren went straight to his sleeping chambers after leaving Rey's room. He sat down on the edge of his bed, deep in thought. What had just happened? The fog in his head was gone, but he swore he could still feel Rey's lips pressed against his.

Ben had known Rey would never give up the map to Luke's location. He thought he'd made it quite obvious that was what he wanted and he found humor thinking about Rey trying to come up with something else to give him as a Christmas gift. Never in a hundred years did he think she'd kiss him.

Talking to General Hux about the whole thing only ensured that Snoke would get the entire story, including Kylo's part in Rey's escape. That would be the end. Snoke would destroy him over this most recent failure. Ben wasn't too happy with the idea of dying, but it would guarantee Rey's safety and put an end to his own misery.

Kylo let out a long sigh. He'd felt a connection to Rey the very first time they'd met. There was something between them, something he had never experienced before. At first, he thought it was just a mutual understanding of the force, but the more time he spent with her, it became clear to him it was something more than that. Ben had fallen for her in just a matter of days. This wasn't the crush of a school-aged boy either. Every part of him was utterly in love with her. The moment he realized that was the moment he swore he'd never let her know. He didn't want her to feel anything for him. He was not worthy of love. Not from his parents, not from his uncle and certainly not from her.

When she kissed him, it took every ounce of strength he had not to pull her into his arms and kiss her back. He'd remained as still as possible, trying not to react in the very least. But even then he was sucked into a place in his mind where she was his alone and thoughts of what could be left him feeling intoxicated and dizzy.

There was no hiding the effect her kiss had on him. He had to come up with a cover, and the only thing he could think of was accusing her of using the force against him. He regretted it immediately when he saw the pain his accusation had caused. He wanted to take it back, but he didn't have the strength to hide his feelings at that moment. He would have confessed his love. For her sake, he followed through with his cover story before getting out of there before he ultimately fell apart.

Ben let his body fall backwards on his bed. As his head hit the pillow, her name slipped through his lips in a whimper. "Rey."

By now she would have analyzed the escape plan he left for her and in a few hours she'd be gone. He knew he would never see her again, and that it was the best thing that could happen for her. That didn't stop him from wishing he could kiss her one more time before Snoke killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo Ren let his head fall forward as his forehead came in contact with the glass. Right on schedule, the TIE fighter he's reserved for Rey took off and disappeared through the thick layer of clouds. That was it. She was gone and his life for all practical purposes was over. Though his future would be short and undoubtedly painful, he felt a happiness warm his heart, knowing he'd done the right thing and the feeling reminded him of the memories of his mother telling him the stories of Christmas when she was a child. Oh, how he loved those stories and the way his mother's voice would change with excitement during his favorite parts.

Kylo smiled to himself before looking back out at the now empty sky. "Merry Christmas Rey." Just as he finished speaking the words that no one was supposed to hear, his chamber door slid open. Who the hell would disturb him without at least announcing their presence first? Kylo closed his eyes and reached out with the force, bringing an invisible hand around the neck of whoever dared enter his room. As he turned to face the infuriation, the force pulled the body to be within one arm's length of him once he'd completely turned around. This would give the visitor a good scare, and they would most likely never bother him again.

But when Kylo turned to face the person who'd entered his room without permission, he completely lost control of the force and his own balance as he fell back against the window in shock.

"Rey! What the hell are you doing here?" His arm pointed out toward the window. "You were supposed to be on that Tie fighter."

Rey gave him a small smile. She was expecting some backlash, so his response did not surprise her. "I wasn't happy with the Christmas gift I gave you. I'd like to try again."

Kylo's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"Your gift to me, it was too much for me to accept without some conditions."

"Conditions? I gave you your freedom. What conditions could you possibly have? Not that it matters now. The fighter is already gone."

Rey took a step closer to him. "I'm not leaving without you."

Kylo felt his temper start to surface. How dare she disobey him?" Are you fucking insane? I'm not going anywhere, and if you don't get the hell out of here before Snoke shows up, you're as good as dead."

"And what about you? Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know what will happen to you when Snoke finds out what you did?"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "I don't care what happens to me."

"Well, I do. I will not let you sacrifice yourself to save me. Only the good guys get to do that, and you are no good guy."

Kylo's mouth fell open, but he had no reply.

"So we either leave together, or I'll go walk myself back to my room. What's it going to be Ben?"

"You're so fucking stubborn!" Kylo yelled at her.

"And you're a total asshole. Nobody's perfect. So what's it going to be?"

"Even if I wanted to go with you, I can't. That was the only unscheduled TIE fighter docked here till Snoke arrives.

"Oh come on. You're supposed to be the leader of this operation. Do you expect me to believe you can't make a few schedule changes?"

"Rey, I won't…"

"Neither will I…"

The pair stood staring at each other, neither willing to budge until the intercom on Kylo's door chimed. Both jumped as Kylo grabbed Rey's hand and pushed her behind his bed.

"I said I didn't want to be bothered." He yelled toward the closed door.

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir, but we have a problem. The prisoner isn't in her room. She has escaped somehow."

 _Shit!_ The last thing they needed was a full-on manhunt while he tried to figure out how to get her to freedom. "No, she ah… she hasn't escaped. She's in here with me."

Rey jumped up from her hiding spot just long enough to silently curse at him. "What are you doing?" She whispered as loud as she could.

"What is she doing in there with you?"

"I'm ah… torturing her." Kylo shrugged in Rey's direction. She wouldn't like that answer, but what else could he say. "And how dare you question me!" Kylo reached out with the force, summoning his lightsaber to his hand as he walked toward the door. Rey ducked down further as Kylo showed the unfortunate stormtrooper at his door a piece of his mock temper tantrum. As soon as the door opened, his saber lit up, and the trooper stumbled back.

"If you ever question me again I'll throw you out an airlock!" Kylo swung his lightsaber over the stormtroopers head, taking out the light fixture built into the ceiling panel. A shower of sparks rained down over the troopers head as he hit the ground cowering.

"Yes, sir." The trooper's voice cracked as Kylo recognized the sound of a grown man crying.

"Get out of my sight, and make sure no one else disturbs me."

"Yes sir." The stormtrooper stood up on shaky legs and began to run in the opposite direction. "I'll see to it, sir."

Kylo returned to his room, the door closing simultaneously with the shutting down of his lightsaber when Rey stood up from her hiding spot. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Kylo asked as he tossed his weapon on the bed beside her.

Rey walked over to him slowly, and to Kylo it looked like it was deliberate, a way to distract him. Either that or his mind wasn't in the right place seeing her circling his bed like she was.

"Why is everyone so afraid of you?" Rey's voice sounded deep, seductive and Ben found his mind wander to places it shouldn't while trying to plan an escape.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm one scary son of a bitch."

Rey burst out laughing. "I knew it."

Ben looked back at her confused. "Knew what?"

"I knew someday you'd say something that was actually funny."

Kylo couldn't believe it. Was Rey flirting with him? It sure felt like it. Her smile never left her face, her eyes were wide and bright and her voice low and daring him to challenge her.

"If I were you, I'd think about showing me some respect now that your life is in my hands." Kylo reached out with the force, once again bringing his Jedi weapon to his hand. He ignited it and held it under Rey's chin so that he could back her up against the wall, but there was still no fear behind her eyes. In fact, she looked to be enjoying his little game.

"Oh come on Ben. We both know you're not going to hurt me." Rey put one hand on Kylo's chest and pushed him back slightly before biting her bottom lip. "So tell me, what are you going to do?"

Kylo's heart was racing. No woman had ever had this effect on him before. She was so close and not in any position to get away. It would be so easy to kiss her and reveal everything he'd felt since they first met. His eyes were locked on hers, and he did his best to keep them that way except for the few stray glances that flickered to her lips, hopefully unnoticed.

"I'm…. ah…. I'm going to take a shower." Kylo retracted his saber and once again tossed it on his bed. Taking a step back, he released Rey from her spot against the wall.

"Wait, what?" Rey was completely dumbfounded by his reply.

"I'm going to take a shower. It helps me think. We need to figure out a way to get out of here, right?" Kylo's face was instantly one of complete composure. "Make yourself at home, and don't open the door for anyone. I'll be back in a few minutes. Kylo pulled his black shirt off over his head as he walked to the bathroom, leaving Rey with a fluttering stomach and a great view of his muscular back before the door closed behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey sat on Kylo's bed, waiting for him to finish with his shower. How could he take a shower at a time like this? How can he be just one automatic door away, completely naked and dripping wet…?

Rey squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head. How could her thoughts stray in that direction at a time like this?

Suddenly, the bathroom door slid opened. Kylo, with only a black towel wrapped around his waist, walked back into his sleeping chamber, droplets of water still rolling down his skin.

How could she not think that way with that god-like man standing before her, practically nude? Rey swallowed hard and tried to avert her eyes. "Don't you think you should have put on some clothes before you came back in here?"

"Why? It's my room." Kylo gave her a half smile, something he subconsciously picked up from his father, as she tried to keep her eyes on the floor. Seeing her squirm like this was just too enjoyable to pass up. He swore he wouldn't ever reveal his feelings to her, but causing a little sexual tension was harmless. He closed the gap between them, coming unnecessarily close. "I'm not embarrassed or uncomfortable by my nakedness, why should you be?"

Rey knew what he was doing. After all, she kissed him a few hours ago. He thinks he has the upper hand now and is trying to torture her. Well, two can play this game.

"Ben Solo, are you trying to seduce me?"

His eyes grew wide. Clearly, he wasn't expecting her to push back. "What? No, of course not." His palms suddenly felt sweaty. He had to play it cool if he didn't want to give away his true feelings. "If I wanted to seduce you, I wouldn't have to try."

Rey let out a nervous snicker. "Oh, please. Do you really think I'd be foolish enough to fall for you?" As she spoke the words out loud, she cursed herself for doing just that.

"Look at me. How can you not." He took another step closer, backing her into a corner. "I have a lot of good qualities."

"More bad than good," Rey replied.

Kylo smiled seductively. He knew he should stop before he took this too far, but the Solo in him wouldn't let her get the upper hand. "I think you like the fact that I'm a bad boy." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I think the darkness excites you."

"Well, I think you're delusional." Rey was nervous having him so close to her. She could deny everything with her words, but her actions were not something under her control at the moment, and she knew if he made one more advance that she would lose herself in the moment.

"Maybe we should test my theory." Kylo's eyes fell to her lips, and he felt his self-control slipping away. She was so close; he could easily kiss her without her being able to escape. This time he'd be ready for the sensation that sent his head in a whirlwind last time their lips met. But a voice in the back of his mind reminded him, he was no good for her. She was better off without him, everyone he cared about was. "Too bad we don't have time."

Rey blinked hard as he took a step back and then turned away from her, the rejection hitting her hard for the second time. Had she imagined the connection between them? Her emotions were on the verge of taking over, but she couldn't let him see what he'd done to her fragile heart. "You finally said something smart. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Now put your black dress on and let's get going."

Kylo spun around. "It's not a dress."

"Whatever, just get some clothes on. Did you come up with a plan while you were in the shower or were you too busy thinking about ways to piss me off?"

"Piss you off? I wasn't trying to piss you off."

"Well, congratulations. I don't know about seduction, but you did succeed in pissing me off without trying." Rey was surprised how quickly her emotions turned to anger. It only proved to her just how much she did care about Kylo, and how badly she wanted to be more to him.

"What did I do to…?"

"Do you have a plan or not?"

Ben wasn't sure how to react. He didn't like this new development, having Rey angry with him. Had he pushed her too far? He thought she'd like the fact that he was flirting with her. It was a subtle way to let her know that he enjoyed spending time with her, at least that was what he thought flirting was. It suddenly occurred to him just how little he knew about women, and he had an unexpected urge to pull her into his arms and apologize. But that would give too much away.

"Yes, I have a plan." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "We are just going to walk out of here, get on my fighter, and take off."

Rey crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? That's what you came up with? You needed to take a shower to come up with that?"

Kylo frowned. He was quickly losing control of the situation, and it wasn't a feeling he liked. "I'll put you in a pair of cuffs. No one would dare question me."

"That's because you're a psychopath and everyone is afraid of you."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Rey closed her eyes, letting the force fill her head with images. "No. I think this could work. But I should look like I've been tortured. I'm sure that Storm Trooper you terrorized had to report that he located me and what was happening. I can't exactly walk out there looking like I just came from the spa."

Kylo shifted uncomfortably. "And how do we do that? Just because you think I wear dresses, doesn't mean I have makeup stashed in my bathroom."

Rey chuckled, then locked eyes with Ben. "You just need to rough me up a little?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to do that."

"You have to if you want us to get out of here alive. Those hallways will be full of guards and droids. We're not going to be able to pull this off if it doesn't look convincing."

"So what, you want me to hit you?" Kylo's expression was one of horror, and it made Rey's heart warm.

"No, use the force. Give me a few bruises with the force."

Kylo let out a long breath. "Ok. I can do that." He came to her side and placed his hand on her cheek as he summoned the force to his palm. His hand began to glow with a bluish tint. Rey closed her eyes and braced for the blow that would be enough to leave a mark, but nothing came. She let her eyes flutter opened to find Kylo staring at her. "I can't do it. I can't hurt you."

It was impossible to be angry with him. After all, she doubted she'd be able to do it either if their positions were reversed. She covered his hand, still cupping her cheek, with her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "That's okay. I'll do it myself." She removed his hand and turned away, walking into the bathroom.

Kylo stood staring at the bathroom entrance, listening to the sounds of her rummaging through his things. When the sounds stopped, he lunged for the bathroom doorway. Rey stood staring in the mirror with a straight edge razor in her grasp. She brought it up to her cheek with a shaking hand and in one smooth gesture dragged it down the length of her face. Kylo flinched, squeezing his eyes closed as if the slash had hurt him as well.

After a moment, he opened his eyes again and entered the bathroom. He turned Rey to face him as he examined the gash she'd made. "Did you have to do it so deep?" His hand came back up to her face as the tip of his thumb touched the opened cut.

"It has to look real." The concern on his face was more than she was prepared for and his slight touch made a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Yeah. I know." His thumb was joined with his other fingers as he dragged his hand across the wound, smearing the blood and dragging it down her neck. He copied this movement several times, tracing lines of blood onto her forehead and down her arms. By the time he was done, she looked quite battered, and if Kylo hadn't known what they'd just done, he too would have been convinced she'd just been the victim of one of his temper tantrums. "That should be enough." His voice came out as barely a whisper, though he had no intention of speaking so quietly. "You're still beautiful." Kylo let his gaze drop to his feet, as his words registered. He shouldn't have said that. He could only hope she wouldn't take it as he meant it. "Let's get going."

Rey nodded and followed him out of the bathroom.


End file.
